warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet (KP)
Violet is a small, pale orange tabby she-cat with thin, darker orange stripes and small white paws. History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Violet is born with her littermates: Barley, Hoot, and Jumper, but their mother must cast them out when they reach twelve moons old, due to the rules of BloodClan. No cats are to stay together, as Scourge doesn't allow it, but Barley and Violet break the rules to do this anyways; Hoot and Jumper go to seek out Scourge to become guards. They find a bush in a Twoleg park and live there. This is against the unwritten rules of BloodClan, because Scourge, its cruel leader, is afraid that strong families will overthrow him. Violet seems to have a timid personality, and Barley feels he should protect her, which is why he breaks the rule. :When Bone finds Barley and Violet living together, he takes them to Scourge, who orders Snake and Ice, Violet and Barley's littermates, Jumper and Hoot, to kill Violet. They brutally wound her, but she is still alive and Barley takes her to a kittypet named Fuzz. He knows that Fuzz's Twolegs would be able to take care of Violet, as they are veterinarians. Fuzz exclaims that she's the most beautiful cat he has ever seen, and asks why she wasn't better taken care of, assuming that Barley and Violet are also kittypets. Barley whispers to Violet that she'll be safe now. He murmurs that he loves her, and then leaves to live on the far side of the forest. It is later revealed that Violet survived. [[Cats of the Clans|''Cats of the Clans]] :Barley's page briefly describes the same story, namely that Scourge orders her to be killed, Barley takes the wounded cat to a Twoleg Nest to be taken care of, and then leaves. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw and Barley set out to find Violet, thinking that she could help them deal with the problems the rogues have been stirring. Violet is overjoyed to see Barley again and pleased to meet Ravenpaw. Barley explains the problems with the rogues to her and she instantly agrees to help. Ravenpaw describes her as positive and brave, as it took Barley lots of time to work up the courage to help and Violet was ready on the spot. She takes them to meet her friend, Mitzi, who explains how the rogues took her son, Fritz, and Violet says she will do what she can to help bring him back home. :She goes along with ThunderClan as they sneak up on the rogues. While Snake and Ice are addressing the rest of BloodClan, she steps up and tells them that she is Violet, their sister, and calls them Hoot and Jumper. They coldly remark that they have no sister, and that their names are only Snake and Ice. They say they have no kin other than BloodClan. They suggest she is only there for protection. Then, they order some cats to kill both her and Barley. They fight back and ThunderClan attacks with them. At the end of the battle, Violet and Barley go up to Snake and Ice and attack them in revenge. Snake and Ice are left feeble and scared, and say that they really are Hoot and Jumper, and that they are kin. Barley and Violet are not forgiving, though, and attack them again. Jumper, desperate, tries to make any deal they want, but Barley says that they have done too much for forgiveness. They flee, the rest of the Clan chasing after them. :Later, Fritz calls Violet. Thinking it is a rogue, she asks if they had enough. Fritz steps out and explains how they took him and tried to turn him into a BloodClan warrior, but he wasn't good at fighting and just wanted to go home. Violet agrees to take Fritz home, saying that Mitzi will be happy to see him again. :When Ravenpaw offers to go along with Barley in escorting Violet home, he refuses and says he will take her home himself. [[The Heart of a Warrior|''The Heart of a Warrior]] :Violet does not make an appearance, but is mentioned by Barley in his dream. Character Pixels Family Members Brothers: :Barley: :Snake:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 139 :Ice: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:A Clan in Need characters